<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have You (They Don't Stand A Chance) by RavenOfHope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460685">I Have You (They Don't Stand A Chance)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope'>RavenOfHope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fem!Harry, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Getting Together, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rule 63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been friends since they were three years old. They were inseparable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/female!Harry Potter, background Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have You (They Don't Stand A Chance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. No money is being made.</p>
<p>This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hariana almost jumped out of her seat as the door slammed violently shut. She raised an eyebrow as her best friend threw himself into the armchair opposite her in a huff. “What got you so worked up, Draco?” Setting her book aside, she gave him her full attention.</p>
<p>“Parkinson,” Draco growled out and Hariana had to stifle a sigh. Of course, it was Pansy Parkinson. The other girl had an entitlement complex the size of England and had somehow gotten it into her head that she would marry Draco.</p>
<p>“What did she do now?” Last time he had gotten so worked up Pansy had tried to kiss him in the Great Hall. Draco publicly rejecting her had only deterred her for a little while. “She is spreading the rumour that we are betrothed.”</p>
<p>Hariana blinked in surprise. She didn’t think that the girl would go that far especially since she had no way to prove it. “Your mother wouldn’t allow it. She knows that you don’t like her.” Ever since her husband Lucius had been imprisoned, Narcissa’s only concern has been her son.</p>
<p>“I know. It’s just so aggravating. How often do I have to tell her that I’m not interested?” Draco rubbed his hands over his face the way he only did when he was stressed. Hariana hated to see him that way. “Come here,” she demanded gently. Draco didn’t even hesitate as he stretched out on the loveseat she was perched on feet dangling off at one end and his head in her lap.</p>
<p>She started gently brushing his hair with her fingers and lightly massaging his temples. He sighed and smiled looking at her with half-closed eyes. “I don’t know how she thinks she has a chance when I have you.”</p>
<p>Hariana’s fingers stilled at his words, her breath hitching. Falling in love with your best friend might be cliché, but that hadn’t stopped the feelings she had developed for him and carried around for years. She had never let them stop her from being Draco’s best friend.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”, she asked because she had to know. If she had false hope that they could be more than friends, it might actually ruin their friendship. Hariana couldn’t risk that. They had been friends since they were three years old.</p>
<p>Sirius and Remus had visited Malfoy Manor with her so she could have a playmate her age and Sirius could reconnect with his favourite cousin. Many more visits, shared vacations and sleepovers had ensued after that.</p>
<p>Sirius hadn’t even been surprised when she followed her best friend into Slytherin at the Sorting. Suitably horrified yes, but not surprised. They were inseparable.</p>
<p>Draco reaching up and cupping her cheek with his hand startled Hariana out of her swirling thoughts. She leaned into the touch without thinking. His thumb stroking her cheek almost distracted her from his next words.</p>
<p>“You’re the most important person in my life, Aria.” Draco was the only one allowed to call her that. They both guarded the nickname fiercely. “I’m tired of others assuming they could take a place in my heart that is yours alone.”</p>
<p>He sat up kneeling next to her on the sofa and taking her hands in his. He pressed a soft kiss on each of her hands and looked into her eyes earnestly. “I love you, Aria. Will you be my girlfriend?”</p>
<p>Hariana choked on a sob as she threw herself into Draco’s arms almost toppling them both over. “Of course, I will.” She looked up from where her face was pressed against his chest a beatific smile now on her face. “I love you too, Draco.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to chat or send me a prompt, visit me on <a>Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>